Undone
by Fight4JadeWest
Summary: "Are you OK?" he asks kindly, now holding me by the cheeks and staring into my eyes. It almost feels like he wants to kiss me. I almost want to kiss him. / random fluff I wrote when I was bored. Various pairings. My first attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><strong><em>(Jade)<em>**

"...4...5...6..." I am standing outside Tori Vega's house giving my boyfriend to the count of ten to come out here after me. "7...8..." there is a commotion coming from inside. I frown as I continue. "9...10."

There is no sound from the other side of the door now. My heart lurches with a miserable flop as realization hits with a practically audible thud. Beck is not coming. Suppressing tears, I climb into my black Mitsubishi Eclipse and speed away grimacing at the screech of tires as I burn rubber on the Vegas' long driveway. Beck and I are over. That's all I can think about. He has ended us. Our two-and-a-half year relationship is over in ten seconds. I never thought we were that fragile.

At home I stomp up the stairs to my room, ignoring the sounds of my brother and sister arguing down the hall. The black walls of my spacious bedroom are covered in pictures of me with Beck, smiling, laughing, and kissing. I want to tear them all down and burn them. But I don't. Instead, I walk into my bathroom and let silent tears roll down my pale cheeks as I stand over the polished marble sink. I let out a low moan and push my dyed black hair out of my eyes. The streaks in my hair - green this week- a bright contrast to the smooth, ink-colored waves. It is a Thursday. A real suckish night to break up. I'd have to face the crowds tomorrow. Somehow, I'd stay strong.

Hours later, after sobbing enough to fill a bathtub, I feel drained enough to sleep. My bed feels cold, hard, and unforgiving as concrete. I know any sleep I get will be brief and troubled.

When morning finally comes I wake up before my alarm and dress quickly. The house seems to echo with my every move. Walking to my jewelry box, I open the drawer containing my other eyebrow and nose piercings. Gingerly, I slide the studs out of my eyebrow and nostril. Placing them in the drawer, I carefully extract two silver rings I hadn't worn since I started dating Beck. Inserting them through the holes, I remember how much Beck hated them. He said the studs were less distracting when he looked at my face. I hate to think that my original favorites are being worn out of spite. I hate Beck. I hate his face. His voice. I hate his body. The body I had pressed against often. The muscular form of comfort I had sought for more than two years. I hate that these thoughts bring tears to my eyes. I hate the tears as they fall, smudging my thick but subtle mascara.

I hate the world.

Entering the school presents a new challenge: my friends. Cat walks up to me, silent and teary-eyed, and offers a hug. I decline with a shake of my head every bit as silent. She makes a pitiful little choking noise and I give in, knowing it will reassure her. After she walks away, Tori, of all people, approaches.

"You OK?" she asks, always the concerned little saint.

"Fine," I snap. "Go away." opening my locker, I reach into a box and pull out pair of scissors. After putting some books away I slam it shut and drive the scissors into the metal of the door. One more pair to jut threateningly from my territory. I turn to find Tori still standing there, frowning sympathetically.

I groan at her. "What do you _want_, Vega!" I yell finally, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"To help," she says quietly.

"Listen carefully, Tori," I begin tensely. "I don't want or need your help. If you do not go away the next pair of scissors will be in your head."

She sighs and walks away. I storm angrily to my A.P. Calc. class. It is in a far and remote corner of the school. By the time I reach it the first bell has already rung. My hand touches the door handle and I hear a noise behind me. Whirling, I almost smack straight into Beck. The jerk doesn't even take this class! He followed me.

"Hey," he mutters softly, unable to meet my gaze.

"Yeah, hi." I snarl, glowering fiercely. I have no trouble meeting _his_eyes. "What is it!" I am shouting now. Soon the teacher will come out to stop us.

Beck gently eases my hand off the door and moves me further down the hall. "Are you OK?" he asks kindly, now holding me by the cheeks and _staring_into my eyes. It almost feels like he wants to kiss me. I almost want to kiss him.

"_Yes!_" I insist forcefully. "I'm fine! Why does everybody keep asking me that? Do I look like some kind of infant that needs to be comforted? I can handle this myself and the last person who needs to care is you." I load as much menace in those words as I can, desperate to show him that he hurt me. That I hate him and want him to leave. Pulling away, he starts back down the hall. I want to call after him but anger gets the better of me. Class is half over when I finally sit down at my desk in the back corner.

The rest of the day is beyond painful. I cannot explain the relief I feel as I get into my car at the end of school. The house is empty when I get home. Both of my parents won't be home until around six. My brother is waiting at my sister's track practice. The middle school and elementary school share a property. I struggle through my calculus homework at the desk in my bedroom. Having missed half the lesson talking to Beck, I have no idea how to do anything. It makes me hate him even more which is stupid. I don't care.

Not noticing the three hours go by, I am shocked when I hear a car door slam in the driveway. I also hear stomping outside my door signaling that my thirteen year old sister, Ivy, and eight year old brother, Andy, are both home and going downstairs. For once, they did not barge in here as soon as they walked in. I get up slowly and walk downstairs. My father stands in the front hall, taking off his suit jacket.

"Jade," he greets me, wincing at the sight of the rings in my face replacing the studs, which he had gotten used to after three years.

I just glare at him before charging into the family room and turning on the TV. Every channel reminds me of Beck somehow. I am silent through dinner.

Lying awake in bed, all I can see behind my closed eyes is Beck. I am on the verge of screaming by the time I decide to talk to someone. I rule out my choices one by one in the car as I drive. My last option infuriates me even more but I set my jaw and stomp the gas, running through red light after red light. Finally, I pull down the familiar long driveway.

Sighing despondently, I knock hesitantly on the Vegas' front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori

I walk down the dark stairs in my pajamas, holding a golf club. It is two in the morning and I heard a sound outside. There is silence now. Whoever it was is probably gone. Opening the door, I jump as I am greeted with the sight of a dark silhouette. A dark silhouette wearing a skirt and combat boots. Turning on the porch light reveals Jade standing in the threshold, eyes puffy and red from the tears streaming down her face.

"Hi," she chokes out. "Can I come in?"

Stepping back, I motion with my hand. "Is everything alright?" I ask slowly.

She looks up at me with a glare. "Oh sure," she says in her mocking 1940s actress voice used especially to mock me. "Just hunky-dory. What? A girl's got to have a reason to visit her enemies at two am?"

"Are you going to be nice or should I just kick you back outside?" I retort.

She huffs in amusement. "I'm trembling Vega," she says grinning. A shaky breath escapes her chest as she remembers her true purpose for coming. "I needed-" her breath catches. "I needed someone to talk to."

Obviously, this is about Beck. She would never turn to me otherwise. I sit on a couch, gesturing for her to do the same. She does, but on the other one, as far from me as possible.

"Say it," I say decidedly.

"I can't-" she struggles with the words in her mind. "I... This time it's for real. We're really over."

I want almost to hug her. I know it wouldn't help but for any normal friends, that is the thing to do. Jade is not a normal friend. Are we even friends? Also, Beck and Jade were not a normal couple. It is clear that they were really in love. Their two years together trumps any wild, month-long fling harbored by any of my other friends.

"I'll be right back," I declare, getting up and moving towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asks almost nervously.

I smile encouragingly. "I'm going to ask my parents if you can stay the night. Then, we are going to talk. You won't feel better until you decide exactly how you feel about Beck."

In my room, Jade and I sit facing each other on my bed holding cups of hot chocolate. She begins sobbing before I even speak. Between her shuddering gasps I attempt to make out her words.

"It's just... he was... you know, my only boyfriend. We were in _love_...I-I can't understand... Wh-what I did," she is the saddest image sitting there in a pair of my pajamas. This time, I do hug her. She doesn't even seem to notice. The only thing in her Jade-tunnel-vision right now is Beck.

"Why are you even helping me!" she moans. "I hate you." hearing how that must have sounded, she pauses. "Well," she manages."You see what I'm trying to say. You have no reason to be nice to me."

"I know," I declare quietly. "That's why it's called being nice."

The rest of the night is tense. Jade doesn't stop venting until after four am. I end up making half-caffeinated coffee at two thirty as it becomes obvious that we are both completely drained. Even so, it feels actually really nice to talk with her without being insulted. She is opening up and I know that doesn't happen that often.

I climb off my bed and onto the sleeping bag I set up on the floor for myself after Jade announced that she couldn't stay awake any longer. Just as I'm about to fall asleep speaks again.

"Hey, um Vega-" she cuts off. "Tori."

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"Thanks."

"For letting you have my bed?"

"For everything," she says, half chuckling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say, already nodding off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade

I wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling. The walls instead of black are a hideous pale pink. I remember moments later that I'm in Tori's room. Sure enough, looking over the side of her bed I see her slender form still fast asleep on her floor.

My phone vibrates softly on the bedside table. It's a text from Ivy. Cursing, I sit upright, suddenly completely awake. Tori stirs on the floor.

"What?" she asks, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"My sister," I growl, my voice equally rough. "She says my parents are throwing a fit. Yeah right!" At the sight of her uncomfortable expression I elaborate. "Oh come on! You know I leave my house all the time. They never care. I don't even think they know I broke up-" I trail off unable to finish. Unable to say those words.

"Are you OK?" she ventures.

"Fine," I say, biting my lip to keep from crying. "I um, have to go. Ivy is worried too. I mean usually I don't leave in the middle of the night."

"OK," she answers quietly. "Do you want to come back later?"

I smile at her. Genuinely. "Thanks Tori, really, but I have to go home. I should deal with this alone for a while. I don't want to take advantage of you like...like I always do." I add the last part quietly, feeling almost ashamed. Almost. Tori hasn't softened me _that_ much. It is still reassuring to know that she isn't totally horrible and irritating. OK, maybe deep down, I already knew that. Deep down, maybe I didn't really hate her.

Downstairs, I reach for the door handle. Tori yells out to stop me as I step outside. "Hey Jade?" she calls.

"Yeah?" I respond, turning.

"Do you think we could be friends?" her question catches me off-guard, freezing me in my tracks.

I laugh. "You're weird, Vega," I declare. "How can you not hate me for the way I've treated you?"

"Forget about that," she replies. "Could we?"

"Sure Tori," I say grinning now. "I'd like that."

I slam my car door melodramatically to announce that I have come home. My mother comes out the front door angrily.

"Where have you been!" she snaps.

"Places," I respond. She stops walking as I brush past her without a glance. Reaching the front porch, I whip around in exasperation. "Not like you care. You never care!" this might be an exaggeration. My mom _does_ care. Sometimes. When I got into Hollywood Arts and my dad began to express his disgust, I distanced myself from my parents out of anger. It wasn't my mom's fault but, she was there and usually that's enough for me.

I tune her out as I walk into the house and up the stairs to my room. Flopping down heavily on my bed, I let out a powerful groan. Ivy slinks in quietly.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi."

"Are you OK?" her sharp brown eyes cut into me the way mine can cut into other people's. I know that I can't blow her off. She's too much like me.

"No," I say finally.

"That's obvious," she states flatly. "You've barely talked since Thursday night."

I sit up slowly. "Beck, um...he broke up with me," I gasp in pain having finally said the words aloud. "On Thursday."

She walks over and sits on the edge of my bed. She is dressed in black. Completely. I recognize the outfit as mine from three years ago. "So," she says, getting straight to it. "do you want him back?"

A lump the size of an ocean liner grows in my throat as I consider this._ Do_ I want him back? Am I better without him? Does _he_ want _me_ back? I shudder at the thought that he might not.

"I don't know," I say and this seems to sum up everything.

Ivy sighs and gives me a hug. She is one of the lucky few who can do that without getting their skull smashed. Beck was another. Tori, apparently, can be one too. Now that we're friends. My mind cringes at the thought, but then it feels nice. Tori as a friend. I could handle that. After all, I've run to her with enough of my problems as it is. Now at least she can run to me in return.

"Hey Ivy?" I say finally.

"Yeah?"

"How come we don't talk much anymore?"

She shifts her eyes down. "Um...no reason," she flounders.

"Tell me," it's a command. She knows better than to disobey.

"Well, I guess I've been afraid. You just come home angry every day. It freaks me out."

"Really?" I whisper, shocked.

"Yeah," she says it like she's ashamed. "and I guess," she falters. "I guess I've just gotten quiet. You know. Suffering in silence. You were the only person I really turned to."

"What about your friends?" I ask.

"You scare them. Most of them are scared of me too," she looks at me sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.

"I was afraid you would get angry," she mutters. "And that would make it worse."

This stops me. My own sister thinks I'm intimidating. That I scare people away. Am I? Do I? Am I too hard and unfeeling? Do I push away the people who care?

Once again, I have a restless night's sleep. Or lack of sleep. Today is Sunday. A day reserved for homework. And Beck. Since I no longer have either, I call André. He and I had become friends when we worked on a song for his semester project. He answers on the first ring.

"'Sup Jade?" he greets me cheerfully.

"Hi," I say flatly.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"OK I guess," I respond curtly.

"Did you want to hang out today?" he asks. A bit too eagerly I might add.

"Umm... Sure," I say a bit more kindly.

"Cool. We could get some sushi. You wanna meet me at Nozu?"

"OK," I reply. He'd better not be considering this as a date. Because it's _not_.

We meet a Nozu twenty minutes later. André is in such a good mood it almost nauseates me. In fact, his good mood could rival _Cat_.

"Dude," I say finally. "Why are you so happy? It's almost gross."

"Um... I don't know. I just am," he is obviously thinking we're on a date. I decide to drop it and make an attempt to enjoy myself.

The rest of our lunch is spent making pleasant conversation. It _does_ end up being fun. André is actually a really great guy. Afterward, he walks me to my car.

"So," he says quietly. "How are you doing? You know, with the whole Beck thing?"

"I was fine until you brought it up."

"Sorry," he replies quickly. "I was just... Concerned."

"I appreciate that," I say softly with a half smile.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to," he starts. "or if you ever just wanna hang out, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, André," I say softly, leaning on the driver's side door.

"Anytime Jade," he smiles, brushing a wind-swept strand of hair out of my face.

I straighten up to look at him more closely. Eyes shining, he leans closer. Before I know it, we're kissing. Hard and passionately. Faces locked together and hands clinging to each other's waists. Electricity courses through my veins. Blood thunders in my ears like the roll of a tympani drum. Pulses of light and color flash behind my closed eyes. It is a kiss more powerful than any I've had with Beck. That is certain. And it scares me to _death_.

"Wow," I say breathlessly after he finally pulls away. At that point, he'd had me pressed up tight against my car.

"Just 'wow'?" he asks incredulously.

I stutter. "I mean...wh-what _was_ that? It was—it was incredible! Like, wow."

"Yeah," he breaths. "Wow."

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think so far? I have a LOT planned for this story. <em>

_Reviews would be great._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori

Sunday is usually laid back, consisting of homework and down-time. This weekend however, we have no assignments and I have nothing to do. Finally, I call Cat.

"Hi!" she chirps in an excited falsetto. "OMG! I was just gonna call you! Can you come over? I have _big_ news!"

"Uh, sure Cat," I respond. "Right now?"

"Yeah! And hurry! I don't want my brother to eat it!"

"Eat what?" I ask tiredly.

"Just come!" she chimes.

"OK. I'll be right there."

"Kay kay!"

Cat's "big news" happens to be a necklace that Robbie gave her. He asked her to be his girlfriend. After twenty minutes of talking to Cat I still don't know if she said "yes".

I sigh. "Well, Cat," I say. "Do _you_ want to date _him_?"

She giggles. "Yes!"

"Did you tell him?" I ask, confused.

"Uh huh," she nods fervently.

Not certain about what she wants from me, I am cautious when I speak again. "Wow, Cat!" I begin halfheartedly. "I'm really happy for you guys." I genuinely am but this whole situation makes me think of Beck and Jade. Cat is so fragile. I don't want Robbie to hurt her.

I almost laugh at this thought as it crosses my mind. _Robbie_ had trouble talking back to his _puppet_. He'd swallow nails before he willingly hurt Cat.

"Thanks, Tori," she squeals, giggling again.

After another hour or so of chatting, I say "goodbye" to Cat and go to Starbucks. After ordering a coffee, I sit at a table by the large front window that gives a view of the cramped streets. I am sitting there a while before suddenly someone sits across from me. My eyes, which had been staring at the table, rise slowly. Beck sits there, looking at me, as if waiting for something.

"Hi," he says calmly.

"Hi," I return more slowly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he smiles softly at me. "I walked in, saw you, and came to say 'hi'. Mind if I sit here?"

"No. It's fine I guess."

"Are you OK?" he asks.

"Me?" I return. "Oh yeah, it's just, Jade came to see me last night and she...she's messed up about this."

He gives me a pained look. "I know," he says. "I talked to her on Friday. I feel bad, you know? I mean, I really thought it was best. We were fighting all the time and she just got so overbearing. But, um... I still love her."

I sigh sadly, almost telling him how Jade still loves him too. After all, nothing would ever be the same if we weren't all friends. Beck made Jade happy. It would be for the best if they could be together. Stopping myself seconds before the words leave my lips, I realize that Jade would hate me for it and I am desperate to hold on to our new...friendship? Anything is better than mean-Jade, the Ice Queen who was melting at last.

"I know," I respond lamely. "I-you... I could sorta tell."

He chuckles, gazing sheepishly into my eyes. "Is it obvious?"

"No, but I knew you the last time you guys broke up too." this answer seems almost to satisfy him. He is silent for a while until we pick up more cheerful conversation.

We get up and leave a half hour later even though Beck hasn't ordered anything. Going our separate ways in the parking lot, we wave to each other. I feel bad for Beck and Jade. Losing someone you loved and trusted can't be easy.

When I reach home, I am surprised to see Jade's car parked in the driveway. Entering the house, I see her sitting on the couch, her expression stricken.

"Jade?" I begin hesitantly. "What-are you alright?"

Her response has the power to knock me off my feet. "I kissed André," she blurts.

"What?" I manage, gripping the threshold.

"You deaf, Vega?" she snaps, more out of distress than anger. "I kissed André."

"I...I heard you," I stutter.

"Tori," she sighs. "I don't know what to do. I mean, Beck and I, we just broke up and I think I still love him but when André and I..." she pauses. "There was _heat_. Like, sparks. More powerful than anything with Beck."

André and _Jade_. I can't even comprehend it. When André had a crush on her a few months ago I had freaked, always secretly hoping he could be with _me_. It had even seemed like I was able to talk him out of it. Especially because Beck is one of his best friends. I guess now that Beck is out of the picture André doesn't care.

_No_. I refuse to think of him that way. Nobody that sweet and wonderful could ever be such an opportunist. Well then again, people think _I`m_ sweet and wonderful but I just admitted to wanting to deprive my friends of a relationship that will make them happy because I want André for myself. I stare blankly into Jade's eyes, speechless.

Finally, I find my voice. Sort of. "Wow," I flounder lamely. "Do you think you might like him?"

"I don't know!" she says a little too forcefully. "Beck and I broke up _three days ago_. How am I supposed to know what I want?"

"Well Jade," I say finally. "It's your decision. André is a great guy. Any..." I pause looking for words to describe him. "Any girl would consider herself lucky to date him."

"Really?" she cocks a pierced eyebrow, grinning at me slyly.

I nod.

"Even you, Vega?" she asks.

The question is beyond unexpected. Alarmed, I fumble for an answer. After what seems like a year, Jade's phone rings to break to silence and save me from answering. Her face falls to a scowl as she glances at the caller ID.

"What?" she half-shouts into the phone. "Dad, I don't care about dinner," a pause. "I'm busy. No I'm not with Beck! Don you pay any attention to my life? We broke up. Do I need to spell it out for you?" she slams the phone shut. Expression softening as she takes a breath.

"I'm sorry, Tori," she says genuinely. "My father is all ticked because I'm not home for dinner and didn't call. I'm just so sure he's been pacing the floor for _hours_." she laughs, obviously seeing humor in what she just said.

I smile and laugh uncomfortably, which only makes her laugh harder.

"Anyway," she continues after a while. "I think that maybe I'll go for it with André. Like you said, he's a great guy and I've always liked him."

"_Like_ or _love_?" I question skeptically. "_Like _isn't enough for a relationship to work with."

"I think," she begins hesitantly. "that judging by that kiss," she takes a deep breath and heaves a sigh. "I think we might have a shot."

I nod again, contemplating her words.

"Does that even make sense?" she gushes suddenly. "Until like, two hours ago I was sure that I was still in love with Beck. That because of that, I would never forgive him. Now, I want to go out with André. What's wrong with me Tori?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," I reassure her quickly. "Sometimes people are meant to fall in love with each other but not to be together."

* * *

><p>This one took a while. I wasn`t sure where i wanted to go with it. Not much happened but i hope you enjoyed anyway. Chapter five should be up soon. BTW, how do you uys feel about Cabbie?<p>

Reviews are welcome and much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(André)**

It's after midnight when Jade calls me. Jolting awake, I grope blindly for my phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I mumble groggily.

"André?" she says eagerly.

"Uh huh," I'm still not exactly thinking cohesively.

"Listen," she begins. "I know you were probably sleeping but, umm, I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go out again sometime. Like, on a date."

"Uh, sure," I say dumbly, wide awake and shocked. "How's Saturday at noon? We can go for lunch."

"I'd like that," she replies happily.

"Great," I say, thankful that she can`t see the moronic grin that's spread across my face.

"Later," she says, yawning.

"Um, OK yeah," I answer, still tripping over words. "Bye."

There is a click as she hangs up and before I know what I'm doing I'm at one of the many keyboards in my room, volume at almost mute, writing songs. Unable to contain my joy, I pour the music straight from my heart and into the keys. I fill pages of music paper with notes and lyrics. Notes and lyrics that one day, maybe, I'll feel comfortable enough to give to Jade. I don't finish until four in the morning, leaving only two hours of time left to sleep.

I walk into school a zombie. Hands stumbling across the piano keys of my locker door, I stare at the front entrance waiting for Jade. When she finally does enter, I am blown away by her perfection. I watch in awe as her eyes find me and she hurries over.

"Hi," she greets me, actually smiling.

"Hi."

"You look gross," she says bluntly, frowning as she takes me in.

"Thanks," I mumble, half offended.

She laughs, a softness appearing in her usually hard face. Our eyes meet and she smiles wider.

With our eyes locked together a wordless communication passes between us. The heat from our first kiss lingers behind both of our gazes and before we can contain it, it bursts out and we're kissing again. Strong and passionate, I hold her against me, the rings in her nose and eyebrow pressing into my face. By the time we pull away the hallway is silent. Everyone's stares lock on us as we catch our breath and gaze into each other's eyes again.

"I love you," I whisper.

She gasps quietly. It's a pathetic, strangled-sounding noise. She doesn't say she loves me back. She just darts away as if she's afraid. Immediately I feel bad.

Suddenly there is a noise behind me. Spinning quickly, I see Beck scrutinizing me, his expression icy.

"Uh," I croak intelligently. "Hey, man."

"What was THAT?" he asks forcefully.

"What?" I respond, feigning obliviousness.

"You KISSED my gir-" he cuts off, expression pained now. "Jade. You kissed Jade."

"I know."

"We broke up four days ago," Beck looks like he could cry, something completely unnatural for guys like him.

"I know," I repeat.

"I love her," he says. "Still."

"I love her too."

"You can't," he states, angry again. "You're my best friend. Jade is the love of my life. You can't have her. I'll fight to get her back."

He turns and walks away, plowing through the pre-homeroom crowds. I know deep down that I may have just lost my best friend.

Jade avoids me the rest of the day and I worry that I've ruined things. Driving home after school, I am shocked when my vision becomes clouded with tears. I never realized how strongly I felt about Jade. Now that I had her for just that moment, the wound left by her being ripped away is every bit as painful as a gunshot to the heart.

At home I sit at my desk and start to do homework. After an hour I realize that some time ago my math problems had morphed into lines that slowly amounted to a very detailed drawing of Jade's face. I gaze at it sadly for a long time until, finally, I get up the courage to call her.

"Hello?" she says neutrally when she picks up.

"Jade. Hey."

"Oh," she sounds disappointed. "It's you."

"Listen," I say quickly. "About before. I think I overstepped a little. I mean you just broke up with-well you know, and I understand if you're not ready for that. I'm sorry."

There's silence on the other end.

"Jade?" I ask hesitantly, praying she didn't hang up on me.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm here. Uh, sure. It's OK, André." her words are an incredible relief.

"So, can we just pretend that never happened?" I push. "And, like, take our time and go out?"

"Yeah," she sounds happier.

"Great!" I exclaim eagerly, realizing too late how idiotic I sound.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I say, trying not to sound overexcited and desperate.

At school the next day Jade and I avoid Beck completely. We sit with Tori at lunch and make happy conversation while Cat and Robbie sit alone at another table, laughing and kissing. Beck is nowhere to be found.

"So," Tori says after a while. "Are you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend now or...?"

I look at Jade and beaming, she nods at me.

"Yeah," I say. I guess we are.

Jade laughs brightly and kisses me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori look away as I lean in.

There's a strange sense of déjà vu as Jade and I lean against her car and kiss. I pull away after a couple of minutes to catch my breath and am immediately overcome by her beauty. She smiles, her face taking on a kind of luminescence that warms a person's very core. Her brilliant eyes find mine and hold me frozen in my position leaned against her body. Her brilliant eyes could hold me in place in front of a hungry lion. I could look into them forever.

I could write a thousand songs about Jade's eyes. Their gorgeous green can only be compared to a jade. Polished-looking and intense, her eyes have hypnotized me since we met. As they bore into my soul I wonder absently if she was named for their color.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys don`t mind that I switched to Andre`s POV for this chapter. I will use other character`s POVs from time to time.<p>

So? Still liking it so far? I love the reviews you have posted. They are still welcome and greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Should probably already have said this. I do not own Victorious, which is really too bad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**(Jade)**

The week passes uneventfully. I spend all my free time either with Tori or with André. Tori honestly isn't half bad and André, well, he's fabulous. I am practically euphoric when the weekend finally comes.

André and I sit at an outside table at a Greek cafe called Agápe. The streets are crowded with Saturday traffic, a background noise that, after a while, fades to the edges of my awareness. A slight breeze ruffles my hair as we talk.

"So," I begin seriously. "How long have you, you know, liked me?"

He gulps, clearly embarrassed. "Um... Do you remember when we recorded that song last semester? And we were like, at school all night? We sorta clicked I guess and, yeah. Then I knew."

"That clears things up," I say smugly.

"What about you?" he asks nonchalantly. "How long have you liked me?"

Now it's my turn to gulp. Truthfully, I have no idea where my feelings for André came from. His question makes me uneasy. I decide mentally that it's time to confront my secret fears of André being my rebound. Do I still love Beck? _Is_ André a rebound? I don't have the answers and this scares me the most.

"I don't know," I say lamely. "Being with you makes me happy. It always has." I am frightened further when I realize that this pathetic excuse for a response is the only truthful one I could have given.

André clearly doesn't notice my sudden tenseness. I push my trepidation aside then, hoping to salvage my first "official" date since breaking up with Beck.

This strategy works for about, maybe, fifteen minutes. André clearly has more uncomfortable questions to ask.

"I...uh was just, um, wondering why you were being so nice all of a sudden," he mumbles.

_What_! _Nice_? Tori must be having an influence on me. I don't think anyone has called me "nice" since I was six. Unsure of what to say, I pick the clueless reaction. "Nice? You've got to be kidding. Thanks for the heads-up. I'm gonna have to cut people much less slack now."

André chuckles. "You don't mean that, Jade. I've known you for a while. There's a soft spot somewhere deep..." he pauses to poke me in the stomach, something I normally wouldn't have allowed. "...Down inside. I know it."

I can't help the laugh that escapes as his fingers find the most sensitive part of my abdomen and tickle me mercilessly. Eventually, I am able to swat his hands away. Unfortunately, I am too late to catch and hide the gigantic and stupid grin that spreads across my face.

"See?" he teases. "Evil people aren't ticklish."

I glance skeptically at him. "Says who?"

"No one."

"I see."

"But, uh, seriously Jade. You're different now."

I sigh. Clearly he just can't let this go. I guess maybe I have been acting different. Oh, ew! I've been _smiling_. Like, a lot. And I can't remember the last time I've insulted someone. Is it Tori? André? Was Beck my problem? I mean, I know I was territorial. I got jealous if another girl so much as tilted her head in Beck's direction. Was I mean simply because I was afraid that if I wasn't, someone would snatch away the only thing I truly loved deeply? This of course resurfaces the question of if I still love Beck. With that comes the question of André being a rebound.

I shake my head. My thoughts are moving in a circle. I'll never stop questioning at this rate.

I am pulled from my head by a happy squeak and a series of high-pitched giggles. Looking up, I see the bright red hair of the girl issuing the sounds. Cat bounds over, yanking a confused-looking Robbie along behind her.

"Hi!" she chirps.

"Hi," André and I reply tensely.

Cat and Robbie sit down, obviously wanting to hang for awhile. I'm saved. André can save the awkwardness for later.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beck)<strong>

I sit on the couch, glaring sightlessly at the movie I had rented. Today is Saturday. Jade is on a date with André. I instantly regret asking Robbie about them. It was already quite clear that I wouldn't like the answer.

Jade and André.

WHY? It's my fault. We could have fought through it. It's not like we haven't before. It could be _me_ sitting at a restaurant with her right now. _Me_ kissing her between classes. _Me_ holding her hand when she's upset. I'm officially an idiot.

I made the mistake. André took advantage. He doesn't realize that he's just a rebound. Jade _has_ to still love me. We are meant for each other. I have to fix things now. I miss Jade. My gemstone. My soul mate. My everything.

Unable to lay around a moment longer, I grab my keys and head to the park.

The day is beautiful, the world bright and sunny. I sit on a bench watching children play kick ball on the field and ride their bikes along the winding cement path that meanders through the park. Everything is perfect. Almost. Jade by my side is all I need.

Suddenly, I hear movement off to my left on the other side of the bench. PROBABLY JUST SOMEONE ELSE SITTING DOWN, I think to myself. I am startled when a voice speaks hesitantly.

"Beck?" it's a girl's voice, gentile and familiar. My head whips around, foolishly expecting Jade. The real owner of the voice surprises me even more.

"Tori," I mumble quietly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So," she says after a long, uncomfortable pause.

"How's it going?" I say equally lamely.

"How are you?" She returns. "I mean, like, we've really only talked once since you broke up with Jade."

"That's because you two are suddenly best friends," I answer, scowling.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

She falters. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

I sigh. She has a point. "Yeah, I guess. You just picked crappy timing."

"Sorry," she mutters.

I laugh. "Don't be. You're right."

She cracks a half-smile and looks at me sheepishly.

"But um, really," I begin. "How are you handling the whole Jade-and-André thing?"

"Good I gue–" she gasps, realizing what she's just admitted. "Wait, _what_?"

"Tori," I shake my head in mock disapproval. "It's always been obvious to me that you wanted to be more than friends with André."

"Does he know?" she says in disbelief.

"No," I respond. When she doesn't appear reassured I add, "I'm just good at reading people."

"Ok," she says, resigned.

We are quiet again for some time. Man. Conversations with Tori never used to be this awkward. Stupidly, I find myself blaming Jade.

"How'd you get here anyway?" I ask eventually.

"I walked."

"All the way from your house?" I press. Ugh. Why do I care how she got here? What difference does it make? Why do I find this girl who's the opposite of my Jade suddenly so fascinating?

"No. I was at the movies with Trina but she got bored and took off in the car," she says, so calmly I want to laugh.

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

"Do you want a ride home?" I offer.

"Sure, thanks," she says.

Tori is silent most of the drive. When we reach her street she says, "You can stay. If you want. You know, hang out for a while."

I nod. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>(Tori)<strong>

Beck plops despondently on the nearest couch when we walk in. I sigh, shaking my head at him before walking over to the fridge to make some lemonade. "We could go out on the patio," I suggest.

"Sure," he says.

Our patio is hot despite the shade from the side of the house. Beck and I sit down on lawn chairs and I turn on the radio. We are both silent for so long I begin to feel uncomfortable. Finally, the song changes and Beck starts to sing. I am caught so off guard that in my haste to turn and watch him I fall backwards off the lawn chair. He stops singing and rushes to pick me up. I look up into his eyes, perplexed, as he stands holding me. One of his hands grips my wrist as the other wraps around my waist.

Suddenly, we're kissing. My lips press against his with crushing force, our tongues colliding playfully. What's happening? Beck loves Jade. I love André. It's simple. Right? In this moment I feel the fabric of the universe coming undone and falling down all around me. I don't care. Right now, all there is in the world is Beck. My face against his and our bodies clamped together. My hands wrap around his waist as we both take a minuscule breath simultaneously. It's all we can manage before locking together again.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm vaguely aware of the click of the patio door opening.

* * *

><p><strong>You probably thought I was dead by now. I`m not though. I only spent this long time gap in the painful conversion to becoming a vampire. <strong>

**This took really long to write. I`m not sure why. Writer`s block seems like a terrible excuse and besides, this was only a transition chapter. The juicy stuff comes next week (or something like that). **

**Well? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Did you despise it so powerfully that you`ll never read my work again? Let me know in a review and I might post the next chapter sooner. By the way, I hope you don`t mind that this chapter jumped around between characters. **

**P.S. Reviews are very nice and have proven to decrease your odds of being attacked by a vampire author. Just sayin`.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Victorious. If I did, not only would I be rich, but it would be the most twisted and dramatic show on the air.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**(Jade)**

It takes all of my concentration not to drive triple the speed limit as I head anxiously to Tori's house. I need a girl to talk to. Bad. I need someone to tell me how to handle things with André. I think I love him. Right now. I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow or in a few months. Some people may say that's how love is but _I`m_ afraid of him being my rebound. Having only ever dated Beck, I don't even know how it feels to rebound.

Aside from my need to comfort my racing mind, I'm seriously getting worried about Tori. She is too much of a goodie-two-shoes not to answer or return her texts and calls. Heaven forbid she should seem even the slightest bit rude by waiting an hour to call someone back.

I knock excitedly on the Vegas' door. Tori's mom answers, smiling as usual.

"Hi, Mrs. Vega," I say as sweetly as I can.

"Hello, Jade," she greets me. "Tori's out on the patio. You can go join her."

"Thanks," I say, forcing the smile to remain on my face. What was she _doing_? I don't like to be ignored.

Mrs. Vega motions me inside and I walk to the door in the kitchen leading back outside. I push it open slowly. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I'm presented with as I stand half in the doorway. Beck is on the patio. Tori is with him. It appears she is eating his face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I snap, vision scarlet-tinged with rage as I stomp fully outside.

Tori pulls away abruptly, yanking her tongue out of Beck's throat— where it must have been wedged for at least two minutes before I arrived. Both are breathless as they glance sheepishly in my direction. Neither can meet my gaze.

"Uh...I um... "Tori offers up pathetically.

"Yeah Vega, that explains things." I snarl almost inhumanly.

Beck looks between the two of us uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go," he says, backing inside through the still-open door. Seething, I ignore him completely as he makes his pitiful escape.

"Well?" I say tensely.

"So," she says absently. "What's uh, happening?"

"What`s _happening_! You _kissed _Beck!"

"You're dating André now," she almost whimpers.

"So! Beck was my _boyfriend_. I was in _love_ with him. You can't just _kiss_ him!" I am unable to contain my anger. _This is the kind of rampage that scares people away_, I think to myself. And it's true. This is the reason I have no friends.

"Are you saying I should ask _permission_?" she asks incredulously.

"YES!" I shout.

"Well _you_ didn't ask _me_ permission to kiss André!" she returns icily, yelling every bit as loud.

"_You_ weren't in _love_ with André!"

"Yes I was!" she's crying now.

I stop in my tracks. "You _were_ or you _are_?" I say through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," she sobs.

"Which is it Tori?" I practically growl. "Do you love _Beck_ or _André_?"

She glares at me and even through the tears in her eyes there is fight. Tori was always so passive, so benign, that this new determination scares me. "You first," she says almost evilly.

"What?" I say, challenging her to continue at risk of my anger, my teeth still pressed firmly together.

"You first. Do you want Beck or André?"

I gasp pathetically, choking on my heart as it tries to leap out of my throat. "I-I...I can't-" I stutter pitifully.

"Choose, Jade," she sounds as if she's enjoying this thoroughly.

"I can't," I mumble.

"Exactly."

I shoot her a fierce glower and she suddenly decides she has nothing left to say on the topic of choices. Unfortunately, she still has plenty to say about everything else.

"How do you know Beck even wants you back?" the words bite into me like a knife in my throat.

"I don't," my voice is practically a whisper by now.

"Maybe he's moved on, Jade," she pushes. "Ever think of that? Maybe that's why he left you waiting outside a few weeks ago."

"What about you?" I retaliate, biting back tears. "Did _you_ ever think that maybe André doesn't want you at all?"

She shakes her head, defeated. Tears stream freely down her face again. I feel bad. My anger from before has subsided, leaving me cold, hollow, and depressed. I'm like a burst balloon. All the strength, all the resistance that was keeping my shape is gone. All that's left is an empty, cast away rubber skin.

"I'm sorry, Tori," I choke out.

"It's OK," she sighs automatically.

"Good," I say. "Now if you tell _anyone_ I just apologized, Vega I swear, it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Fine," she smiles half-heartedly. "But, now what?"

"I guess we leave things as they are," I say slowly. "I mean, you love Beck too right?"

She nods tentatively, eyeing me as if afraid of another explosion. "And you love André don't you?"

I freeze, my rebound theory raising its ugly head. "Well, uh, actually, Tori, there's, um, something I guess I kinda wanted to ask you about."

She nods, ignoring my not-so-articulate approach. I'm suddenly nervous about continuing though. André must have gone to Tori when he first started liking me. They're best friends. I'm now somewhat suspicious about why he backed off. Tori could have very easily talked him down. Who's to say she won't try the same garbage with me? _Never_ trust a jealous girl. Especially Tori. After all, she squirted hot cheese all over Cat and her boyfriend just because she was jealous that Cat was dating her ex. Not to mention how she kissed him afterwards. Sweet little Tori can break relationships whenever it suits her.

I decide to take the chance, hoping I'll be able to tell if she tries to pull any crap. "I think André might be my, you know, rebound." I watch her wearily, searching for signs of suppressed glee. Nothing. She's in friend-mode right now. Personal emotions are put aside.

"Tell me exactly how you feel when you're with him," she is so calm. How many friends could she have done this with?

"Well," I begin, unsure of how to explain. My uncertainty however, lasts only for an instant. Suddenly, the words just spill out. I'm surprised by their making sense. "When I'm with André I'm just... happy. There's no other way to explain it. I'm nice to people. I _smile_. I guess I've just been drawn to that."

"And?" she urges.

And? I just laid some very personal junk out on the table. What else does she want? Shaking my head half to clear it and half to show disapproval, I continue slowly.

"And... I'm not a happy person. I don't have a happy life. My parents..." I trail off, not sure if I want to say more.

"Your parents?" she pries.

I sigh. "My parents, they're not, you know, family people."

"I thought you had a brother."

"I do. And a sister. But my parents should not have kids. They're big-shot corporate jerks who do everything at work and the bare minimum at home." Ugh! More gushy, personal fluff. The only other person who knows this stuff is Beck.

"What does that have to do with dating?" she asks mildly.

"Beck made me happy," the admission is forced. "Then he broke my heart. I have no happy left." I don't realize I'm crying until a droplet of dark, liquefied mascara falls from my chin into my open palm.

Tori reaches out an arm and puts it around me. I have no angry energy left to shake it off.

"What if I'm just leading André on?" I continue, my body wracked with sobs. "I have feelings for him now but... What if things change and I realize too late? He's still my friend and I-I don't-" I pause in my aimless rambling to take a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want to hurt him," I practically squeak.

"Sometimes," Tori replies, smiling sympathetically. "That's the chance you have to take with love." I rest my case.

"But what if I _don't _love him!" I cry.

"You don't need to decide that yet."

In that moment I calm down. She's right. I _don't_ need to make that decision yet. I can just enjoy being with André and take everything else as it comes.

"Thanks, Tori," I push out between choked-on whimpers. "For the advice. Maybe someday I can return the favor."

Her expression softens further. "You don't have to."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this took a very long time and I apologize. I hope it was at least worth the wait. If it wasn`t, I`m genuinely sorry. I was going to make it more dramatic but I wanted to save the real, final blowout confrontation for a different chapter. <strong>

**Anyway, I would love a review as always. I`m on break this week so I`ll be posting alot of stuff. Did any of you read the story I posted yesterday? My friend and I are writing it together for an experiment. I have a couple other stories in the works too.**

**Oh, God. I`m sorry that I just talked your ear off from behind my computer. I do suppose it`s better than me sucking your blood! ;P **


End file.
